


Demonheart

by Reiuji



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiuji/pseuds/Reiuji
Summary: Maiden. Hero. Queen. Traitor. Demon.These are some of the many layers that stuck to Emilia Justina over the course of a century.Once upon a time, she had been hailed as the savior of humanity, the One destined to slay the Demon King Satan.As love blossomed between the Hero of Ente Isla and the King of Demons, layers of darkness began to stick to Emilia.It is truly frightening what she has become.  Her pride and defiance burns as scarlet as her long tresses.❝He was the Devil and she was his Queen -  may Heaven help the poor soul who dares disrespect his Queen.❞But even her icy heart may melt when she brings forth a daughter amidst the war and carnage. Her fiery determination scares even her closest confidantes, even when she decides to mess with the ancient taboo of time travel. Her daughter mustn't know the vileness and cruelty of war - and thus, Queen Emilia sends her into the past, to an unsuspecting part-timer Devil and his eternal antagonist, the office lady Hero.How will a Hero and a part-time MgRonald's employee cope with a demon infant girl in their lives?





	Demonheart

**Chapter Zero - A Link in the Past**

Airborne beings flew rapidly in the air, harbingers of oblivion.. The clamor of their magic spells was like unto thunder, it was a raging, merciless storm, it was destruction.

Thunder, storm and destruction, never-ending battle, day and night. Warriors rapidly ascended to the dreadful sky, full of valor, only to meet their doom shortly after. The ground, once so peaceful and flourishing, now reeked of the warriors' smoking torment - burning sulfur and death. The nauseating, foul stench of bloodied, deceased bodies could make even the most hardened warriors, nay, even the Angels of Heaven themselves faint in disgust.

And the wretched augurs smiled - no soul dared to look up to dead, red sky.

It was a war that was unlike any other - the holy waters of the ocean Ignora roared, raged in their tempest, once shimmering beautifully and peacefully, their likeness was now unrecognizable. The waters of Ignora ran scarlet like blood, changed by the destructive forces of the Holy and Dark magic flaring perpetually in the sky.

The scarlet waters flooded the villages, towns, forests, even the great capital cities that humanity had built for their kingdoms and empires. The waters cared not whom they killed in their path - anyone, from the most esteemed Majesty that was the Emperor, to the most wretched peasant would succumb to the fury of these scarlet waters. So many bodies lay on the ground, and not a soul would care to move them.

Those who were fortunate enough to survive this particular carnage, often would envy the fallen, for their tragic end meant the end of their torments. They say that a day in this famine felt like a thousand years spent dead.

They were not even allowed to lament their fallen loved ones. Children had to keep their mouths shut, unable to complain about hunger or thirst.

"Such is the reality of war", the children would hear over and over again, but these words were as hollow as the adults' daily prayers to end this war. The children could only painstakingly gesture to their empty stomachs, and to their throats that felt hotter than the very fires of Hell themselves.

The zealously hopeful light in their eyes faded more and more the longer the war raged on, their hands stretched to the sky, as they finally begged for food with tears in their eyes.

Even the most zealous of optimists could deny it no longer: Death had arrived on Ente Isla. 

"Divine, oh Divine, where is your Hero to save us all?"

***

The land of demons, however, appeared to not suffer nearly as much carnage as the land of humans. However, the keen eye could easily make out one crucial difference - the demon world was but one, tall, dark castle amongst wilderness, dead mountains and forests. That dark castle appeared to be the only smidgen of civilization for the multitudes of demons to enjoy. 

By the same token, it was also the most important target for the Holy Army of Ente Isla's Church of the Holy Cross.

A century had passed now since the Demon King Satan returned to his kingdom, shattering all of humanity's hopes that the accursed Devil had long since died.

Enraged by the return of their arch-nemesis, humanity had declared war against the demons and their King, having finally answered Heaven's call to eradicate the wretched creatures of darkness once and for all.

Vast multitudes of white-clothed soldiers, members of the Church's Holy Army, made inroads towards the Devil's Castle, the demons' most prized and treasured hub for what little civilization they enjoyed.

A very potent scarlet barrier surrounded the castle, conjured up and maintained by the Demon King's most skilled sorcerers and mages. Around it, aerial soldiers of every race - imps, gryphons, incubi, succubi, faeries, elves, all in vast multitudes - fiercely guarded the scarlet barrier, defending the castle with their lives. Like murderous hyenas, they lunged at the white-clothed soldiers of Heaven, slaying them before they could come close to even touching the barrier.

"Oh Host of Heaven, heed my call! Deliver the wretched ones to He-" a white-clothed soldier could not finish his incantation as he was cut apart by the deadly blade belonging to a dark-silvery scythe mere seconds later.

"Not today." a female voice hissed in cold fury as she beheld her victim's cut apart body falling lifelessly to the floor. Soon after she stilled, her scythe resting comfortably in the grip of her small but slender fingers, staring blankly into the red moon's menacing light. A strong gust of wind followed, illuminating her beautiful marine-blue hair.

Despite multiple presences encircling the young woman, she remained unfazed, still holding her scythe comfortably, moving not even one muscle. "Ten to my left", she said to herself, recognizing their white attire with scarlet and golden trimmings, "and ten to my right."

The young woman's lips curled to a cocky smile, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. It would seem that her enemies had learned absolutely nothing during those hundred years, still resorting to those same old tired tactics to overpower her.

"General, I've gathered the reinforcements you requested!" the young woman heard the faint voice of an even younger woman, akin to a child, behind her, as well as the demons she had brought with her.

"Sylphia", she addressed, recognizing the demoness that served in her legion, "I want you to look after our fallen demon soldiers, be it our legion or those of the other Demon Generals." The General's voice was even, calm, disregarding the enemies that had encircled her before, as if there was no threat present at all. 

She turned to the other soldiers of her legion. "The rest of you, eliminate our enemies on the right. I will take care of the ten to my left." As soon as she had said that, the General lunged away in utmost elegance, making her subordinates stare in awe as the strong gust of wind that followed waved their hair and attire around.

The General turned her attention to her ten enemies on the left. Her normally azure eyes now glowed red, and a menacing red aura started to spread all over her her body. This did not go unnoticed by her enemies. They were itching to attack her, yet couldn't; they felt as if the air had been sucked out of their lungs, reduced to a cowering state of fear and shivering. They instinctively stepped back in hopes of regaining their composure.

"You're all making very interesting faces right now." the General said cooly, her eyes betraying murderous bloodlust. She chuckled lightly, innocently, as her long and deadly scythe rested comfortably on her narrow shoulder. Her enemies couldn't move. "What's wrong? Come at me, if you have the spirit. I hate cowards."

That was the last straw. Having regained their bravery, all ten enemies pounced upon the General, full of rage, in a desperate attempt to overpower her.

"Die, you traitor!" they bellowed, mindlessly conjuring magic circles that brought forth beams of Holy magic. In truth, they had not much faith that their little ambush would indeed prove fruitful, and it really showed. The General dodged effortlessly whatever they threw at her.

"Did we... did we succeed?" mumbled the faint, female voice of one of the enemy soldiers as a thick smoke ascended from their magic spells.

A dark chuckle shattered any faint hope they had. The General appeared not only unharmed, but there was a purple barrier in front of her now, making it impossible for the soldiers' magic to harm the General in any way.

Right on cue, a booming beam of purple light shot right through the tallest soldier's heart, killing him instantly. The other nine paid no mind to him; they did not have that luxury, as their hearts sank promptly to the depths of despair at the sight before them. A black-winged fellow floated calmly above the General, spreading his wings even farther to reveal all their majestic, unholy glory before their enemies.

He tilted his head, his lips curling to a telling, murderous smile. "Oh excuse me", he said, his voice lazy. "I simply wanted you to become acquainted with my super-pro sniping abilities."

"Lucifer!" he heard the ferociously indignant, but dulled voice of the female General as she slammed her fists against his purple barrier, "I told you explicitly not to meddle in my fights!"

He chuckled lightly, greatly amused by her rage. "Like a kitten, you always keep your claws out, love."

The female General's eyes narrowed, looking at her comrade in defiance as a deep shade of pink appeared on her cheeks. Upon realizing this, she quickly turned her back on him.

And then, the purple barrier shattered. Lucifer's chuckle became darker and darker, blossoming to full-blown laughter.

"Well, Crestia", he said to his female comrade candidly, watching her face contort to murderously gleeful anticipation, "their souls are yours to harvest."

Before their enemies could react, she cut them apart mercilessly with her scythe, dancing elegantly around them as her scythe stained itself with the blood of its prey. The sharp screams that echoed were truly music in her ears. She was greatly enjoying herself, relishing in the carnage she had brought upon the Holy Army.

After she finished, she landed next to Lucifer, her comrade. Promptly he was behind her, breathing onto her neck. She flinched at that contact, allowing a hitching sound to escape her lips.

"Well done, my Death Scythe." he breathed into her ear with a seductive voice she was not familiar with.

And Crestia Bell blushed even more.

***

Inside the highest part of the Devil's Castle was the Throne Room in all of its dark and murky glory. Two dark banners, purple in color, were located left and right, depicting the Demon King's sigil which took the shape of a demonic goat. A tall and equally wide staircase was located in the exact middle of the room, appearing stony and ancient. On top of it resided a large and tall throne, proudly adorned with demonic skulls, majestic and fearsome like the one whose rear this throne was meant for. Next to this majestic throne was an equally majestic one, albeit smaller and more narrow in size.  
The middle of the staircase spawned a ruby-red carpet that reached until the large, gold-plated port which was the entrance to the room. The entire Throne Room had an air of unholiness to it; it was dark, murky, only dim lights softly illuminated this majestic lair of the Demon King.

Right before the first stair stood a woman dressed in exquisite garbs; On top of her scarlet-haired head rested a diadem black and woven like the stems of a rose, yet shimmering beautifully in all sorts of iridescent colors. A big, diamond-shaped precious stone rested right in the middle of the diadem, shining also in all sorts of colors.  
Her garbs seemed rather plain in comparison; she wore lilac cape, firmly secured by four black-shimmering pauldrons, each with one white spiral in the middle, two on each shoulder. Her dress was light and airy, dark in color, that went all the way down to her feet, adorned by a rather wide belt on her waist. Just right below her shoulder, two golden arm rings adorned her slender arms.

Though she was not very tall, she stood upright, her gaze fixed upon the scenery depicted to her by the very tall Victorian-style windows of the castle. Her emerald eyes narrowed at the gruesome scene of the Holy Army mercilessly killing demon soldiers. Unbeknownst to her, her slender fingers curled into fists.

"Tch-!" she finally hissed, turning away from the scene, having had enough. Right on cue, an infant's loud cries echoed throughout the Throne Room, causing her to tilt her head towards the crib that was placed right next to a towering figure.

She glided gracefully towards the crib, maintaining her utmost regal composure, and smiled upon gazing at the teal-haired demon infant. She took her newborn daughter into her motherly embrace, right before her bosom, and paced back and forth inside the Throne Room, rocking her back and forth.

"My Queen." It was only a whisper, yet so reverent.

"Alciel." the scarlet-haired woman spoke, recognizing the Demon General behind her. He had been watching her stand at the same spot inside the Throne Room for the longest time, her defiant gaze locked towards the countless battles that were taking place outside.

"My Queen", Alciel began again, his worried gaze solely upon his mistress' worn and tired complexion, "I implore you to get some rest. It was not long ago since you have given birth, your body must feel exhausted."

Her eyes immediately sought him, tired, yet still with their characteristically energetic shine. She saw into his golden eyes drunken with worry, shaking her head with a faint smile on her lips.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Alciel." she responded evenly, resuming her watchful gaze towards the battles, "Our people are counting on me."

Our people. She savored that thought slowly, slowly walking towards the window with her daughter in her arms. Her aura flared suddenly, causing Alsiel to flinch and shiver for a second.

"Tch... wretched humans... they don't even spare a child." Her cold fury rested upon the white-clothed soldier who had just butchered a child demon soldier. The Holy Army truly disgusted her. "And to think I used to fight for them..."

"You are dwelling in the past again, My Queen." Alciel warned her, his golden eyes shining with pain as he remembered what hardships his mistress had gone through since her coronation hundred years ago. He had sworn to himself that he would serve her, the Demon King's bride, with as much fervor and attention as he did his King.

"They killed my mother and father, Alciel!" she snapped dangerously at the Demon General, her scarlet aura flaring up. "They are the reason why Chiho never smiles anymore! These wretches robbed her of her home and her family! Had Satan and I not saved her, she would've gone mad!"

"Lac fajhe ho tupanihc anx hteik fkehytex nahuke!" she roared in the ancient tongue of Ente Isla, flaring her scarlet aura even more. Alciel had to jump back, visibly terrified at the livid pain his mistress must have carried with her for so long, like a millstone around her neck.

"My Queen, please calm yourself..." the Demon General pleaded, stammering, bowing as deeply before her as he could as he pointed to the demon infant in his mistress' arms. "Your duty is, first and foremost, to your daughter."

Right on cue, the large, gold-plated entrance to the Throne Room bust right open, releasing a gust of wind. A figure panted loudly at the entrance, her hand firmly clutching the large, goat-shaped demonic doorknob.

"Your.. Ma...jesty..." the figure managed to choke out before collapsing to the ground, to the shock of the Queen and the present Demon General.

"Sylphia", the Queen breathed out, her violent aura immediately ceasing. In the speed of light, she rushed towards the female demon soldier who was in a very bad shape.

Holding her body gently in her arms, the Queen studied her servant soldier in great detail. Her emerald eyes quickly scanned Sylphia's body, widening in shock at what they saw. Sylphia's body had bruises, deep bruises, all over, her clothes were but ripped off. Only her breasts and her virtue seemed protected. Once more, the Queen's fingers curled into fists.

Her gaze turned cold, her head sunk low. "Who did this?" she whispered dangerously through gritted teeth. "Cowards... she was just a child, barely looking thirteen! How dare they... how dare they!?"

Suddenly, the demon girl Sylphia moved her limbs, letting out a small whimper.

"Sylphia." Alciel's addressed her immediately, speaking uncharacteristically soft. "Sylphia, what ails you? Why have you come to the Throne Room so swiftly?"

"Ge..neral..." she managed to choke out as she opened her eyes a little, cocking her head to face the Demon General, "ta..ke.. Queen... Emi..lia... and run..." She pointed towards the large window. "The.. barrier..." Abruptly, her small arm fell to the ground. With one last sigh, Sylphia closed her eyes once more.

"Alciel, call for the healers, they can—"

Crack.

The Queen interrupted herself, looking dumbstruck towards the now shattered window. Alarmed, her eyes narrowed in defiance and she carefully placed her daughter back inside the crib.

"Stand back, Alciel." she told the Demon General as she hurriedly jumped before him, issuing him a warning glance to restrain him.

A strong gust of wind followed the tumult, pushing the pieces of shattered glass all over the Throne Room, followed by a loud sneer that echoed throughout. Her eyes narrowed further.

"Show yourself, coward!" she commanded, bearing her fangs, her head raised high to gaze at the hole where the now shattered window used to be. "I know exactly who you are!"

"Oh—" cooed a cocky, young voice that belonged to a golden-armored figure floating inside. His triumphant gaze met the emerald orbs of the Queen, shining full of rage and hatred.

"So it would seem."

His golden aura was exceptionally powerful, radiating throughout the entire Throne Room. Alciel discreetly took a few steps back, the enemy's Celestial aura overwhelming him a tad bit.

But Emilia Justina, Queen of Demons, would not be humiliated. Upright she stood, proud and defiant, her hands curled to fists.

"Gilgamesh", she hissed, her pitch-black feathery wings, the signature of fallen angels, flaring erratically, matching her indignant mood. "What have you come here for, fkehytex tupan?" she spat the last word sourly.

He laughed out coldly. "This is how you greet an old friend, after you became Satan's whore?"

"He has treated me far better than those dogs of that abominable Church ever will. Or you, for that matter." she snarled back at him, her emerald eyes turning blood red with slit pupils.

"Emilia, Emilia", he drawled, shaking his head in mockery, "always so proud and defiant. That Devil's crown much becomes you, Your Majesty."

Right on cue, green, cackling energy flared up behind the Demon Queen. She hurriedly glanced behind her, seeing the General Alciel flaring a green ball of demonic lightning energy. "How dare you, you fiend—"

"Alciel." the Demon Queen interrupted him loudly, sprawling out her right arm to restrain her Demon General. "It's alright. He is not worthy of your anger."

Alciel felt furious shame rise from deep inside his stomach, realizing that such a rash reaction was not worthy of his great and esteemed position within the Demon King's army. Suppressing the furious anger that spread to every nerve of his body, he gave his Queen the most reverent and deepest bow he could possibly muster.

"As you command, My Queen. My sincerest apologies."

Ignoring his words, Emilia hurriedly rushed forward, creating even more distance between herself and Alciel.

"Emilia, for how much longer are you going to continue this charade?" Gilgamesh finally intoned, his voice colder than the glaciers of shivering north. "Look at yourself. You are worn out, and your King is nowhere to be found. You have lost. You cannot hope to face me."

'I wouldn't be so sure of that, you bastard.' Emilia thought snickered murderously at his remarks. "A queen yields to no one."

Golden circular magic portals appeared next to Gilgamesh, left and right. Emilia could faintly make out the shimmering blades that protruded henceforth. Alciel turned away from their blinding light, whereas Emilia remained still.

"Proud and defiant till the very end. However", he shot back, the blades poised to strike like dozens of arrows, "Pride goeth before the fall."

Alciel's face grew pale when he realized that those dozen blades would directly hit her. His claws curled to fists, he openly bore his fangs, feeling taken back to eons ago, where the Hero Emilia was poised to kill the Demon King inside this Throne Room. Back then, he was of use, little as it may have been against that Hero, but now - he felt powerless to protect his former enemy, Satan Jacob's beloved Queen.

"Your Majesty, you must dodge!" the Demon Queen heard the faint plea of her Demon General, but remained ever so still.

"Disappear into hell, Demon Queen."

A flurry of golden blades came flying her way, causing so much noise and ruckus that Alciel himself was sent flying back against the Dark Throne of the Demon King. He did not feel much pain, if any, because of his impenetrable black, shiny skin.

With a grunt he slowly helped himself back up, his thoughts immediately returning to the battle at hand. "My Queen!" he shouted, unable to see anything from the thick smoke that resulted from Gilgamesh's blade attack.

As the smoke cleared, Alciel realized that the golden blades never hit her. He quickly rushed through the smoke, the sight confirming his suspicion. Emilia stood before him, completely unharmed.

"Away from her, you human scum."

Alciel's eyes widened at the sound of that familiar, booming, dreadfully chilling and deep voice whose owner he had followed for centuries, and would follow into death, should the situation demanded it.

Gilgamesh, however, was enraged. Like a cornered animal, he was forced to look to the ceiling, spotting the nine-foot-tall bronze-horned demon, dressed in regal armor, whose majestic bat-shaped wings sprawled out audibly, gazing in cold fury at Gilgamesh with his glowing red demonic eyes.

Satan Jacob, the Devil, the King of Demons, had arrived on the battlefield.

"Satan", he spat through gritted teeth, unfazed by the fearful look the Demon King gave him, "Damn you—" He slammed his armored fist against the nearest wall in indignation. As the Demon King amplified his powerful aura, he sent Gilgamesh flying out of the broken window he came from.

Emilia stared at the Demon King's majestic form in complete awe, somehow looking even more regal than the last time she saw him. Completely overwhelmed by amazement, she fell to her knees, unable to take her eyes off him.

After what seemed like an eternity, his crimson orbs finally locked with hers, and she realized that she was, indeed, on her knees before him. A furious blush crept up on her cheeks, so she made sure to quickly rise from her rather submissive position. She felt the sting of shame, felt her conduct unbecoming for a Demon Queen.

Satan merely chuckled lightly. He liked it very much when his Queen was ogling him like she did now, though he would never, ever, admit this to anyone. Doing so would wound his reputation, he was certain.

Suddenly, two more presences teleported next to the Demon King. Emilia recognized those two and quickly rushed forward together with Alciel.

Those two were none other than the Demon Generals Lucifer and Crestia Bell. Alciel took his place next to them, kneeling deeply before their King and Queen, their heads inclined in utmost reverence.

"Sire", Alciel began, his voice deep and respectful, speaking for the other two, "Your loyal servants humbly welcome you back to your Castle."

Satan's lips curled to a confident smile as he gazed at them. "You may rise, my loyal Demon Generals. You fought well."

"Welcome home, my King." Emilia promptly garnered the Demon King's attention with her soft and fond voice. Though she did not kneel, her head was respectfully inclined before him. As the adage went, a Queen would indeed yield to no one — except to her King.

Satan felt taken aback by this simple gesture of hers. He remembered how not too long ago, Emilia would rather die than yield to him like this. However, the initial shock faded quickly, as he placed both of his clawed hands at his beloved consort's waist.

"My Queen, still as beautiful as ever." he said affectionately, kissing her small hand. He smiled when she blushed once more, but she did not turn away from him. "Are you in good spirits?"

The Demon Queen smiled. "Aye, as good as one's spirits can be after giving birth to a child."

She quickly rushed towards the crib, placing her newborn daughter into her motherly embrace once more, and carried her to her father.

"It's a newborn girl." Emilia explained, presenting the infant to him proudly. "Are you delighted, my King?"

Satan leaned close, studying his newborn daughter in meticulous detail. She was sleeping peacefully. Her teal-colored hair was very much like his own, and to his pride he could even make out two little hornlets protruding from each side on her head.

He nodded in approval, visibly pleased. However, his consort could tell that he was expecting something else.

"We can worry about a son when this war is finally over." she said in a sultry tone that was normally reserved for behind closed doors and playfully smacked his head.

"My King, My Queen", the serious voice of Crestia Bell interrupted their idle chatter. All eyes were on her now. "It appears that the protective barrier... has been overcome."

Emilia's warm gaze turned cold, her head sinking low. "I figured as much." she responded, looking hurriedly at that shattered hole where the window used to be.

"We... We humbly implore your forgiveness, My Lady." Crestia continued quietly, her tone contrite and her head inclined deeply. Lucifer followed suit, bowing deeply before the Queen.

Emilia's brows furrowed in confusion. "Lucifer, Crestia, I don't understand—"

"We failed to stop him." Lucifer explained equally as contrite, very uncharacteristic for the usually cocky Demon General, "You've just given birth, Your Majesty, and were in no position to fight him. Had Sire not come—"

"That's enough." Emilia cut them off decisively, shaking her head at their foolish behavior. "Don't you dare blame yourselves for this ordeal."

"But My Queen—"

"Silence, Lucifer!" the Demon Queen roared, causing all Demon Generals to flinch in fear. Her gaze softened considerably in the next moment, continuing, "Listen, none of this was your fault. The barrier was bound to shatter sooner or later. Nay, there was not a thing any of us could have done to prevent that, not with a powerful enemy such as Gilgamesh in the enemy's ranks!"

"Indeed."

Right on cue, a golden blade flew swiftly towards Satan, seeking to impale him from behind. A flare of pitch-black magic swiftly followed, neutralizing the blade.

With a grunt Satan grabbed Emilia and jumped back with her, placing her behind him. The three Demon Generals quickly followed, standing behind their King.

Satan felt absolutely murderous. A measly human dared ambush him like that from behind, by all fiery pits of Hell, he could be the Divine himself, Satan would not allow him to walk out alive. He threw one quick worried glance over to his Queen, clenching his large fists furiously. Damn it all to Hell, had he been just one second too late—

"You human rodents really have no honor. Despicable rat, attacking from behind—" Satan growled frightfully as he summoned a crimson hexagon, ready to shoot magic at the culprit.

A low, cocky chuckle ensued. "It is my duty as the Hero of Ente Isla to slay you and your wretched monsters." Right on cue, more golden blades appeared.

With one big gust of wind, Satan appeared behind Gilgamesh. "Hero, you say?" he drawled, once more sending the Golden Hero flying with his crimson magic. "You cannot even hope to hold a candle to the one whose pure soul I would ever deem worthy enough to slay me."

Emilia knew all too well that he was referring to her. She let out a small, inaudible pout and blushed.

The Golden Hero's eyes narrowed. Satan's words earlier must have struck a nerve. "I am merely toying with you at this point, Satan. Choose your next words carefully, for they may be your last."

"Such arrogance!" he drawled angrily, firing a beam of crimson magic at his opponent, "You, who attack my Castle, my Queen without honor like the lowliest assassin, and you dare, you, whose rodent people butchered hundreds, thousands of my kind—"

Gilgamesh was given no time to respond, as the Devil was right in front of him, punching him so hard that droplets of blood descended to the ground.

"—oh, I have chosen my words carefully, oh 'Hero of Ente Isla', perhaps you should have done the same!"

The Demon Queen gulped hard, completely dumbstruck at her King's anger, whereas all Demon Generals nodded in approval.

"Alciel, Crestia, Lucifer!" the Demon King bellowed at his Generals, hurriedly looking over his shoulder, "I will take over from here. Bring the Queen and Princess to safety!"

Emilia hissed quietly under her breath, nodding to her King. As much as she wanted to join the battle and cut apart the sanctimonious fiend with the blade of Better Half herself, she had to admit that she was in no position to fight. She quickly picked up her daughter and the crib.

"This way, Your Majesty!" she heard the hurried voice of Crestia Bell who was pointing to the Throne Room's exit.

"Satan Jacob", were Emilia's last words on her way out of the Throne Room, giving him one last glance, "Be victorious."

The Demon King chuckled proudly. "Always."

Once they were gone, Satan gazed at the fiend before him hatefully before they finally clashed inside the Throne Room.

***

The corridors of the Devil's Castle were very elaborate and long, decorated on each wall with tapestry that depicted the demonic sigil. As per tradition, the lights were dim, adding to that eerie and evil look that the Devil loved so much.

The Queen Emilia, in spite of extreme fatigue, glided gracefully upon the ground, with her Demon Generals following swiftly from behind. All who encountered the Queen and Generals on this corridor bowed and curtsied lowly in utmost respect.

She looked over her shoulder, shaking her head discreetly in incredulity. "I don't think I'll ever get used to being treated like this... I've never considered myself 'Queen' material..."

Crestia Bell chuckled. "It only makes you even more worthy of being Queen, Your Majesty. Do you remember your summons before human royalty? They would not even allow an Empress a breath of freedom."

"Yes, yes I do." Emilia said drily, remembering her countless summons before the Emperor of Isla Centrum, the humiliation at the hands of nobles, who, despite her status as a Hero, would still humiliate and deride her. She thought back to the countless nobles who fought for her hand, only to advance their own status in their respective kingdoms. "Tch... sanctimonious, pretentious mongrels. All of them."

After an eternity, they arrived before a small, wooden door at the end of the corridor. The lights here were even dimmer, thus safeguarding the room behind it from prying eyes.

"Announcing Her Royal Majesty, the Demon Queen Emilia Justina and the Demon Generals!" Crestia intoned solemnly as she opened the door.

She was promptly greeted by a chocolate-haired female, much shorter than the Demon General herself, dressed in garbs of a Japanese temple priestess - red and white. She respectfully inclined her head before the Queen and curtseyed deeply.

"Welcome, Emilia-ojou-sama." Her tone was almost completely void of emotion, resembling a Japanese noblewoman's. Though she was taken in by the King and Queen of Demons almost a century ago, she still looked like that bubbly girl of fifteen everyone knew her as. She hadn't aged a day, thanks to the magical efforts of Satan and his Demon Minister Camio.

Speaking of which, Emilia spotted him seated onto a table, drinking from a porcelain teacup. As he saw the Demon Queen, he quickly rose from his seat and rushed to Satan's consort, bowing deeply before her. Camio was a raven, much smaller than a human, much less the Demon King, but he was not to be trifled with.

"It's good to see you, Minister." the Demon Queen greeted almost cheerfully, "Are there any tidings you can bring me?"

He shook his raven head. "Nay, I'm afraid not, My Lady. This war is wearing on everyone's nerves, including mine—"

"Indeed." Chiho added, "I haven't been able to sleep soundly for so many moons now, it is preposterous."

"A sanctimonious bastard attacked Her Majesty and I in such a cowardly manner, not long after she had just given birth—" Alciel growled, taking the freedom to embark on one of his signature rants. He paced back and forth inside the small room, swearing up and down that he would gladly throw Gilgamesh's wretched soul to the fiery abyss of Hell himself, even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"—and after Sire finally returned to give this wretch his just comeuppance, he had the audacity, the gall, to attack King Satan from behind like a hound with no honor, and hypocritically claimed to be a hero", Alciel spat distatefully, "that vile human scum!"

"May the Devourer Cerberus feast upon his wretched soul!" Lucifer readily added, enjoying the fact that he and Alciel, for once, agreed on something. "Damnable human, evading Crestia and me so deceptively—"

"Aye, much so. Much so!" Alciel whipped around, seating himself at the round table as he poured himself the green tea Chiho had prepared.

"That holier-than-thou asshole probably had hundreds of women warming his bed, and he has the gall to call me a whore - gah! Insignificant little git!" Emilia joined in Alciel's rant, who in turn instantly quieted down. She rushed towards the table and poured herself a cup of green tea, drinking the burning hot tea in one go, much to the astonishment of Chiho and Camio. "The flames of Hell take that vermin, that son of a harlot - yea, for harlot's son he must be! - why, I'd cut him to pieces with Better Half myself if I could, but alas—" she interrupted herself, her sensitive ears picking up small, yet swift steps as they entered the room.

"Oh my— Milady Emilia—" came the timid, squeaky voice Emilia knew all too well. 

The Queen of Demons instantly whipped around to gaze at the terrified countenance of a female who looked no older than a girl of twelve. She had heard the Queen's livid and passionate rant and it felt like her soul shivered from deep within her body. Desperate to not anger her further, the terrified, emerald-haired female dropped on her hands and knees.

"Your Demonic Majesty", she whimpered, "My Queen and friend, have mercy on your servant for her rudeness!"

"Emeralda", the Queen addressed, her tone commanding, which prompted the green-haired girl to look up, bobbing her head fast. As the Queen's gaze softened, so did her servant's state. 

"You have known me the longest, yet still cower in fear before me?"

"I'm sor—"

"You've done nothing wrong. Now rise, my friend, for you are the Head Sorceress of Satan Jacob's army!"

The mage servant let out a sigh of relief and smiled. She rose and briefly curtseyed before the Queen. 

Out of all of Emilia's subjects, Emeralda Etuva had known her the longest. After the Church of Ente Isla deemed her combat prowess appropriate, Emilia had embarked to find comrades of her own, and Emeralda was the first she encountered. Back then, the small, child-like mage had been serving in the Emperor of Saint Aire's court, a prodigy like no other. Upon meeting Emilia, she was captivated by her air of invincibility. After countless battles by each other's side, they had become true comrades. She was by Emilia's side when she publicly renounced the Church before all Bishops of Ente Isla, refusing to betray her dearest friend even unto death.

Emeralda could not be more proud at the demonic blood now flowing through her veins. Even after Emilia claimed Demon Queen's throne, she still remained her close friend. 

She then scanned the room, seeing the Demon Generals Alciel, Lucifer and Crestia Bell, all seated at the small wooden table and drinking tea. She saw Camio and the Court Lady Chiho Sasaki, Emilia's personal lady-in-waiting. 

After an eternity of silence, it was Alciel who finally broke it. "Emeralda, why are you not on the battlefield?" 

After joining the demons Emeralda had chosen to enlist in Alciel's legion, mainly at Emilia's behest. The Queen, in her wisdom, knew better than anyone where Emeralda's greatest strengths lied; she had proven a formidable tactician in countless battles, so proficient in the arts of the arcane that she had shared the same skill with only three others in the entire history of Ente Isla. She was no match for Alciel, naturally, she knew she would never be, and yet he and Camio had personally tutored her.

Not only was she Head Sorceress of all legions today, a position the Queen had personally bestowed upon her, but was also General Alciel's second-in-command. 

"General Alciel", she replied softly, drawing out the words as such was typical for her, "I have been looking for you, actually."

Alciel became alert. "As you surely know, the barrier has been overcome, and Sire is currently battling that—" he interrupted himself, feeling rage course through his body once more.

"Gilgamesh." Emeralda finished for him, her gaze becoming dark. "Albertio and the rest of my troops are currently stalling the Holy Army as we craft a new barrier, a task that has proven harder than envisioned."

Alciel furrowed his brows. "And what is the status of your troops, as of now?" 

"Mostly intact, General. Albertio sends his regards, he is still kicking after battling roughly 400 soldiers now~"

"Those are good tidings. However, this still does not answer my question." Alciel chuckled.

The Head Sorceress grimaced nervously. "I-I deemed it appropriate to bring you the status report myself, rather than having someone from the rank-and-file do so." 

"Emeralda, why don't you take a break with us? We could use that sharp insight of yours and Camio right now." the Demon Queen chimed in, having listened intently to the conversation. She then beckoned Emeralda to take only free seat next to her.

"But— My Queen—" Alciel stammered, dreading the prospect of his most important commander missing from the battlefield. 

Emilia swiftly rose her hand to cut him off. "It's going to be fine. I know Albertio, he doesn't need Emeralda babysitting his every move. Surely he can command the troops by himself for a little while." 

And so, Emeralda seated herself next to Emilia, pouring herself enough tea until the teapot was finally empty. Noticing this, Chiho rose from her seat.

"Emilia-sama, I will promptly brew some more tea. I have just enough supplies—" she was promptly interrupted by the Queen tugging her arm. Confused, her gaze locked with the Queen's, who was shaking her head.

"It's too risky for us to leave this room right now. We don't know when the King's battle with Gilgamesh will be over." 

Chiho nodded slowly and quickly sat down again. Right in this moment, an infant's cries echoed throughout the room, making Camio, Emeralda and Chiho gasp in surprise.

"Milady— your child—" Emeralda squeaked. "May I ask you... is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." Emilia replied with a smile, rocking her daughter back and forth gently, whispering sweetly to calm her. She never knew that being something as ordinary as a mother would bring such joy to her — her, the warrior and queen, who has spent most of her life on the battlefield. 

"Crown Prince's throne still remains empty, then", Camio lamented, theatrically placing a wing on his forehead. 

"Camio, don't be so rude to Her Majesty's child!" Alciel reprimanded firmly, slamming his hand on the table.

Emilia merely giggled. "Why, he is correct. Crown Prince's throne remains empty - yet." She drawled out the last word with a slightly sultry tone, causing everyone to blush.

"You mean— I-I mean— you haven't engaged in relations with Sire for a while now, have you?" Crestia stammered, too embarrassed to call out sex by name. Lucifer snickered next to her, making her blush furiously. 

Emilia's grin widened as she gestured to her belly. "Well, Crestia, I have."

 

Right on cue, everyone averted their gazes, not wishing to know so much. 

"Are you feeling well, Your Majesty?" Emeralda immediately asked, timidly and respectfully of course, careful not to pry into matters not meant for her. "Y-You aren't possibly—"

Emilia let out a hearty laugh. "No, Emeralda. Not as far as I can tell, anyway." She then turned to the others who were still dumbstruck. "Jest aside, it would prove very troublesome if I was, though. My presence will be needed on the battlefield soon."

Alciel's eyes widened, gulping loudly after. "Are you going to join Sire in the future then, Your Majesty?"

The Demon Queen nodded, her gaze turning towards her sleeping daughter. "Aye, it is unavoidable. No war is absolute and no victory outright. I feel greatly troubled." Before her inner eye appeared the Golden Hero Gilgamesh, cackling at the height of his arrogance. 

"You're worried about him, are you not?" Alciel inquired, still refusing to utter that accursed fiend's name.

She gave one grave nod. "Sir Gilgamesh Van Helsing — any man whose family is connected to the Host of Heaven, nay, the very power of the Archangel Michael himself, is not to be trifled with." 

"But he's just one measly human—!" Alciel exclaimed, yet her expression remained grim.

"Do not be mistaken, Alciel. I don't doubt our - my - King even for an instant. Victory will be ours." Like the queen she was, she hissed last words with such a chilling tone that rivalled that of Satan himself. Everyone gulped. "But say, how many of our kin must be slain until our mighty kingdom reaps its rightful gain? How many sacrifices will we have to make to usher freedom from humanity's injustice and wanton destruction?"

They fell silent. 

"That fiend Gilgamesh has seen the crib that was next to me when Alciel and I were ambushed. The Van Helsing family has eyes and ears everywhere, soon all humans will know that the Demon King's daughter resides in this palace." she continued, glancing once more at her daughter that was sleeping peacefully in her arms, before she gazed at the painfully worried faces of her comrades; even Lucifer, who was usually so cheerful even in battle, looked troubled. 

"Be not alarmed, My Queen. Rest assured that I, as well as my second-in-command will remain by your side and that of the young Princess." Alciel solemnly declared, rising from his seat.

"So will I, Emilia." Crestia readily joined, dropping all formalities and etiquette. She glanced at Lucifer, who merely gave a nod. "We haven't forgotten the oath we took at your coronation. You are our Queen, Satan's equal. The Divine himself could not falter our resolve to protect you." 

Emilia felt dumbstruck, scrambling for words. She looked at Alciel, who, a century ago would have fed her soul to the flames of Hell himself, and yet here he was – pledging his life to protect his Queen. 

She rose from her seat abruptly. "I am a warrior. I carry myself like one. I have spent almost all of my life on the battlefield, first on the side of humanity, then by our King's and your side. Being a mother is fairly new to someone battle-born like I. I am aware this comes with certain duties, as Alciel told me earlier. However, my most important duty is that of a Queen." 

Chiho quivered. "Joō-heika? What are you planning to—"

Emilia whipped around, standing solemnly upright, clothing herself with her signature air of queenly pride. "I am Queen. The Demon Queen. It is my solemn duty to fight by the side of my King, to usher our kin's rightly deserved freedom together with him. I am not a damsel in distress, nay, far from it—!" She glanced towards her daughter. "Rias will have to be set aside."

"Rias?" Camio repeated, flabbergasted at the name the Demon Queen chose for her daughter. "Your Majesty, even I, in all my wisdom, do not get where you are going with this."

"Though a demon with the powerful lineage of the Nephilim and the Demon King, she is but an innocent child. Humanity's cruelty is unmatched, she will surely die a savagely death at their hands if she remains unprotected." she continued, ignoring Camio's words, and glanced towards Alciel. 

"I cannot ask you, nor Lucifer or Crestia to guard both of us day and night. You have your duties elsewhere, to your legions. I have already occupied you enough as it is. You are Generals, not personal guards." 

"But, My Queen, we have our solemn duty to—"

"Like I said earlier, Alciel, Rias will have to be set aside. This war-torn kingdom is far too dangerous for her. I wish to keep her safe, to allow her a chance at happiness. Yes, Alciel, a mother's first and foremost duty is to protect her child, and thus, she must be sent to a time long past, a time where Sadao Maou and Emi Yusa are peacefully living in Sasazuka, Japan." 

"Time travel!?" Emeralda cried in horror, "But Milady, this is absolutely forbidden, even to us! We do not know what consequences this will have for our timeline!"

"Aye, indeed." Alciel added in agreement, equally aghast, "Your Majesty, I beg you to reconsider. Your past self was the Hero of Ente Isla, who hates demons. What if she, in her hatred, decides to kill the Princess? What if she finds out that the Princess is indeed her - your - daughter, and thus she is never born? And what of Maou-sama, who was but a measly part-timer at MgRonald's?"

A crease formed in Emilia's brow. "And have me out of the battlefield for what, weeks, months?" she protested. "Long. Too long. I cannot expect the Demon King and his Generals to shoulder this burden alone, as their Queen remains hidden, cowering before the enemy until she recovers at last." Her expression turned furiously cold. "I will be damned, damned I say, if I tuck my wings in-between my legs at the first sign of peril–!" 

"I never thought I would be saying this, but Her Majesty is right." Lucifer suddenly chimed in after having remained silent for the longest time, to the shock of all the others. 

"Lucifer, no one asked you—"

"Alciel, you're the master strategist, yet you cannot see the forest in the trees. In order to win this war, all of us are needed on the battlefield. Tell me, who, in all of our legions, can scout as well as I? Whose cunning is equal to yours, Alciel? Who can slay our enemies at the speed of light like Crestia? Whose magical prowess is equal to Emeralda's?" he paused, turning towards the Queen. "And, pray tell, whose swordsmanship and close-range combat can ever hope to be equal with that of our mighty Queen?"

Alciel fell silent, unable to form a rebuttal.

"We are dealing with Van Helsing, an enemy blessed by my brother Archangel Michael himself! All of us must be on the battlefield - without exception."

After the longest time, Alciel finally turned to the Minister Camio. "Minister, what do you make of this?"

He let out a crowing. "It displeases me greatly to break one of the cardinal rules of magic, but I am afraid I must agree with General Lucifer."

That was the moment when Alciel finally sighed in defeat, bowing before the Demon Queen. "It shall be done as Your Majesty commands. Emeralda."

The Head Sorceress grimly nodded, fetching the crib of the demon infant. "Please lay the Princess inside the crib, Milady Emilia."

Emilia nodded, biting her lip unconsciously. A new pain tugged inside her heart at the thought of relinquishing her newborn daughter, possibly forever. But it had to be done. She could not falter now, even if it meant that her daughter would hate her forever, if she ever returned. 

"Forgive me, my daughter", she whispered as she lay the unsuspecting infant inside the crib, "Mommy and daddy love you very very much, too much to expose you to this war. My love shall stay with you, even if we are timelines apart."

Right on cue, Emeralda began to chant.

"Zayr in hipe cou vo..."

"Zayr in hipe cou vo..."

"Zayr in hipe cou vo..."

A blinding white light flashed inside the room, causing everyone to avert their eyes. It engulfed the crib, causing the child to let out one final wailing cry before the light disappeared together with the crib.

Immediately, Emilia turned away from the sight, her scarlet hair swishing elegantly. She allowed not even one tear to escape from her eyes, standing upright with her head held high. 

"M-My Queen? Are you alright?" Crestia stammered, failing to find comforting words. But the Queen did not respond.

Instead, she rushed towards the room's exit.

"Wait, Your Majes—"

But Lucifer's pleas fell to deaf ears, and so he followed the Demon Queen, making everyone else follow suit. 

"My Queen, what are you thinking?" Alciel asked in horror.

"Emeralda." she addressed, ignoring the Demon General's question. 

The Head Sorceress of the Demon Army looked up in confusion. "Yes, Milady?"

"Prepare the rejuvenating bath. We've got a war to win."

***

_****_

__**Hundred Years Ago  
** _**Castle Overlord  
**_ _**Villa Rosa, Sasazuka, Japan**_

Meanwhile, a century in the past, no one had any idea of the furious war taking place in the future. The Hero Emilia and the Demon King had assembled in The Devil's Castle, which in truth was a measly two-room apartment in Villa Rosa, Sasazuka. Their victory over the perverted Archangel Sariel was just a few days ago, and our heroes deemed it appropriate to celebrate it together with Ashiya Shiro, Kamazuki Suzuno and Urushihara Hanzo. Maou's colleague Chiho was strangely absent.

"Say, Sadao-dono, why is it that you are not at MgRonald's today?" Suzuno asked softly as she put hot-steamed rice in a moderately-sized bowl topped with an egg-chicken mixture. 

The MgRonald's part-timer in question breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of the delicious oyakodon Suzuno had prepared. "Golden Week. It's a national holiday here in Japan. All shops, including restaurants, are closed today so that people can celebrate this with their families."

"It's a shame Chi-chan couldn't come today... Her entrance exams must be very important." Yusa Emi huffed drily, glancing sorrowfully at the main course. "Sukiyaki is her favorite dish."

"Entrance exams here in Japan determine which High School one can enter." Urushihara explained nonchalantly, taking one big sip of his green tea. "I'm actually surprised how much I learned from the internet. And yes, before you scowl at me, Alciel, there's more to it than online-shopping and video games."

"Spoken like a true basement NEET", Maou jibed, chuckling as Urushihara was offended of this description. 

"Well, maybe you should try playing video games. You've been working your ass off, which isn't healthy in the long run. See, people have even been known to die from this. The Japanese call it karoshi—"

"Urushihara, you are treading on very thin ice." Alciel hissed indignantly, green magic flaring up for a split-second. "Maou-sama is above such silly mortal conditions."

Unbeknownst to them, Emi and Suzuno were watching this quarrel in disbelief, shaking their heads. 

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Emi whispered to Suzuno who was seated next to her. The marine-haired girl merely nodded, refusing to comment. 

"Aaaaaaanyways", Emi chimed in, hoping to diffuse the chaos before it would even arise. "Why don't you try some of the Sukiyaki Suzuno made? It would be a shame for it to get cold." Her remarks were accompanied by horribly fake laughing which was met incredulity by the quarrelling males. 

And right on cue, a loud noise echoed throughout the tiny room, causing a gust of wind which was followed by a bright, blinding light in their midst. Everyone averted their eyes at the blinding light. When it had vanished, a crib was now in their midst, housing an infant.

"What the heck is this!?"


End file.
